Begin again
by AleValdemar
Summary: Conocerlo a él no era ni había sido la idea. Ni a él ni a nadie, pero mucho menos a él. Pero él solamente apareció delante de sus ojos y ahí fue donde comenzó todo.


Conocerlo a él no era ni había sido la idea. Ni a él ni a nadie, pero mucho menos a él. Pero él solamente apareció delante de sus ojos y ahí fue donde comenzótodo.

Esta es una historia de amor en la gran ciudad de New York, en donde el destino y la magia de la ciudad hicieron que dos completos extraños se encontraran a pesar de todo pronostico y de las pocas posibilidades que tenían de que eso ocurriera. Pero esa vez el destino pudo mas.

Y ese era su destino.

* * *

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes looked like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name and everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door _  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

Conocerlo a él no era ni había sido la idea. Ni a él ni a nadie, pero mucho menos a él.  
Irse de su país a otro para trabajar aunque sea una temporada no es algo de todos los días, por lo menos no para la gente "normal". Dos veinte añeras con sus valijas y sus sueños de gloria o de por lo menos estar en New York, aunque sea por un tiempo. Si ya era fácil enamorarse de una ciudad como esa solo por fotos, verla en vivo era abrumador, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Alquilaron un departamento cerca de Manhattan, nada ostentoso, ya que tampoco les sobraba el dinero y no habían empezado a trabajar. Su amiga Emma y ella habían conseguido trabajo en la gran ciudad y eso era lo importante, era lo mejor que les podría haber pasado. Emma había empezado a trabajar en una oficina (asesores de moda o algo así) y Lourdes en una boletería en un teatro no muy grande de Broadway. No era el trabajo soñado, pero Broadway es Broadway y siempre lo será, mas para alguien que ama los musicales. Su trabajo tampoco era muy exigente, se trataba básicamente de vender tickets para la obra que estaba en ese momento en escena. Nunca había sido muy buena para las relaciones publicas pero no iba a morir por tratar con alguna que otra persona de a ratos. Tampoco les prestaba mucha atención a las personas que venían. La porteña no se detenía a mirar sus caras con atención, ni la ropa que llevaban puesta en la parte superior (ya que era lo poco que se llegaba a ver desde la ventana de la ventanilla de la boletería). Escuchaba lo que le pedían, miraba la computadora y les entregaba sus tickets, todo rutinario. Las voces tampoco eran familiares ya que obviamente no conocía a nadie en la ciudad.  
Francamente, New York era lo más parecido a una selva de cemento. La amaba, pero esa era a verdad. Ninguna voz se le hacía familiar hasta que un día su voz le llamo la atención. No tenía nada en particular, solamente un chico de unos 22 o 23 años (exageraba si decía que tenía 24), no muy alto y con unos rulos negros desordenados en su cabeza. No le dio importancia e hizo su trabajo como siempre. Por un momento sintió que tenía una mirada sobre ella pero tampoco quería ponerse a fijar si el chico desconocido en realidad estaba mirándola o si solo era su imaginación. Tardo más de lo habitual en pagar y guardar sus entradas aunque Lourdes no sabía el motivo y a esa altura le daba vergüenza ponerse a mirar que era lo que lo hacía demorar.

Los días pasaron y cuando se cumplieron dos semanas su voz seguía ahí, dando vuelta en la cabeza de la castaña, aunque no sabía por qué. Su vida y su trabajo continuaron ya que obviamente estaba en New York y no le iba a dar importancia a algo así.  
Cuando se cumplió la tercera semana, como normalmente sucede, alguien se acercó hasta la ventanilla, pero esa vez reconoció la voz. Su voz. Esta vez, después de pedirle las entradas, aprovecho para mirarlo bien mientras él buscaba en su mochila lo que pienso que sería su billetera. Definitivamente si, tenía unos 23 años, rulos negros despeinados y unos ojos color avellana con los cuales podría moverle el piso a la mismísima Estatua de la Libertad si la mirara fijamente. Le pago los tickets y cuando se marcho le dedico una sonrisa y no fue la Estatua de la Libertad quien sintió un terremoto de nive en la escala de Richter, si no ella. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pelo, todo era un conjunto completamente perfecto. Lu se sentó y trato de borrar el reciente recuerdo de su sonrisa de su cabeza.

Tenía que seguir trabajando y por otro lado él era un completo y total extraño, desconocido en la gran multitud de NY. Una parte de ella quería que el volviera aparecer enfrente de ese vidrio, solamente para saber si lo que había visto era real o si había sido una alucinación de su cabeza. La otra parte de ella decía que simplemente no debía y no tenía que darle importancia.  
Cuando se cumplió una semana desde la última vez que lo había visto ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de, aunque sea, verlo pasar y confirmar lo que había visto. Por algún motivo esa semana se le hizo eterna. Se recordaba a cada hora el discurso que se había hecho a si misma antes de llegar a la ciudad sobre no conocer a nadie, ya que algún día, iba a tener que dejar NY y volver a la realidad. Pasaron 3 días más desde que se había cumplido esa semana y el apareció ahí. Otra vez sus rizos y sus ojos almendrados, tal y como lo recordaba. Otra vez la rutina de hacia exactamente 10 días: él le pedía las entradas, buscaba la plata, ella lo miraba y le daba los tickets, él pagaba y se iba, fin de la historia. Porque esa era la historia. Pero esa tarde, por algún motivo (y Lu quiso pensar que es la magia de NY) cuando se estaba yendo se arrepintió de repente. Se volvió hacia el vidrio que estaba delante de la tímida chica de pelo castaño y esta vez en lugar de pedirle los boletos que quería, él cambio toda la rutina de asientos-función-butaca-horario por 5 palabras. Puso la mano sobre la parte sobresaliente de la ventanilla y lo único que pregunto fue _"Me dirías tu nombre?"_. Solo eso. 4 palabras. 16 letras. Solamente eso le basto para dar vuelta su mundo y ponerlo de cabeza sin un motivo aparente. EL, sus ojos avellana, su media sonrisa tímida, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esas 5 tontas palabras. Como pudo, Lu disimuló y trató de hilvanar aunque sea su nombre. _"Lu. En realidad, Lourdes"_ fue lo único que pudo decirle. Él la miró, se volvió a sonreír (aunque ahora con más ganas) y lo último que dijo fue _"Gracias, un gusto"_ con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
